Counting Sheep
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: G1. Prowl catches his bondmate singing to their child. Prowl/Jazz slash, mpreg. Stupid, fluffy oneshot.


**Counting Sheep**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or the song. I just own the story and the character, Mellow.

**Pairings:** Prowl/Jazz (G1 verse)

**Warnings:** Slash, fluff, mpreg... and kinda stupid *snorts*

**~OoO~**

"No, Prowl...I got this." Jazz said, pushing his bondmate back down to the berth as he got up. He then headed out to the door, going down to their sparking's nursery.

Prowl watched him go as he laid there. Jazz should be the one who should be in this very berth right now. Their sparkling had been born just merely an Earth week ago and yet Jazz was still up and about, ignoring Ratchet's orders and not getting enough rest so that his systems would go back to its normal after the carrying cycle. He had been completely depleted ever since their daughter was born but he, somehow, was still able to up on his feet and was still able to care his daughter's every needs.

Jazz was just stubborn like that.

And while it was nice to see Jazz being more aware of their sparkling's wellbeing now that she was really there in his sight, the saboteur still needed to recover after bringing the little femme into the world and let the tactician look after her. If he were to keep this up any longer, Prowl was sure that Jazz would pass out from the lack of recharge.

With a frown, Prowl got up from the berth, walked out of the berthroom and made his way down to Mellow's nursery. Once he arrived to the nursery's door, he was about to enter and tell Jazz that he needed to get back in the berth so that he could take over his place...until he paused, hearing something coming the other end. He could Mellow whimpering and...someone singing...?

He raised an optic ridge, placing an audio sensor against the door so he could hear it a bit better.

_Hush, my baby, don't cry a peep.._

_The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheep..._

Prowl's optics widen in surprise for a moment, before they softened, a smile appearing on his faceplates. He remembered that Jazz told him about this song. It was an old Polyhexian song his carrier had sung it to him every night before he went to recharge when he was a youngling.

And now here he was, singing it to their sparkling, using his flawless, smooth voice.

_One, two, three, four,_

_I said hush... shush... shh...snore._

_Don't wah, laugh, cry or roar..._

With his smile still in place, Prowl slowly opened the door slightly, enough for him to peek inside. In the center of the room, was his mate, holding the small femme in his arms, rocking her gently. His back was facing towards Prowl as he swayed side to side softly as he held the little femme.

As Jazz continued his singing, Mellow's little whimpers were quickly replaced with soft, cute coos.

_One, two, three, four,_

_I said hush...shush... shh... snore..._

The doorwinged mech watched as Jazz went over to the femme's crib, with Mellow's coos starting to quiet down. Jazz bent down, placing her back inside of the crib, as he finished the rest of the song.

_One, two, three, four..._

_Sleep tight, not a sound 'til morn..._

The saboteur leaned down and kissed the now recharging femme on the forehelm, smiling as he caressed his daughter's cheek lovingly.

"G'night, Mell..." He said and stood up straight. He was about to turn to leave when he spotted his mate peering from the crook of the door. "Told ya I could handle it". Jazz said in a low voice, as to not disturb Mellow's sleeping. He smirked, crossing his arms on his chassis.

Prowl chuckled, now coming inside and went over to his mate, wrapping his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Jazz's shoulder.

"That you did. I don't think I've ever heard you sing the song before. You sounded wonderful."

Jazz shrugged a shoulder. "Well...I did tell ya that my carrier sung it to me when I was young...I loved it so much, that I wanted to share with Mell." He eyed down to their daughter, her tiny chassis going up and down softly with every breath she took.

Prowl followed his mate's gaze and he smiled. He gave Jazz a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure she loved it, too..."

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I dunno...I wanted to write cute and stupid, something that would cheer me up since I've been feeling like shit lately :/_

_Oh and if you're wondering what song Jazz is singing, look up "Numbah 5's Lullaby" on Youtube...it's from Codename Kids Next Door, I love that show~_

_Uh... hope ya'll liked this..._


End file.
